Timothy-127
:* ::*Spartan Joint Operations Units|rank = * (2530-2553) * (2554-2572)|specialty = *Heavy Weapons *Assault|battles = * * *Battle of Felcuica *Battle of Himita * * *Battle of Kasen-7 *Battle of Installation 06 *OPERATION: New Hope|status = Retired|class = Class I}}Timothy-127, born Timothy McDrenan, was a super soldier during the and Post War Era. He was originally the weapon specialist for Orange Team but later become the squad lead after the deaths both Aidan and Dane. Biography Born Timothy McDrenan in Indigo Town, Felcuica the boy would meet and befriend Gary Barnes and play football together. Tim would grow up with his older sister Clara and his two parents, Kyle and Samantha McDrenan, both were dock workers. Tim would soon be recognized by and was abducted into the . Once in the program, he was able to find and continue his friendship with Gary and meet new friends in the form of Aidan-007, Clark-055 and Owen-022. During the program's early years, Tim mostly stayed with Gary, but would assist Aidan and Clark's teams several times until augmentations were he would permanently join their team and become ORANGE-3 of Orange Team, soon becoming Orange Team's CO and a founding member of the Spartan Joint Operations Units. Human-Covenant War Category:Spartan-IIs Campaign on Harvest Though a small role in the campaign, Orange Team did participate in the recapture of the major settlements and UNSC outposts around . As years past in training, Orange Team is deployed to reinforce a Covenant march on the capital of Utgard. At the time, Petty Officer Second Class Aidan-007, and his team was sent with Alpha-3 ODST team and together recaptured an UNSC base entitled Long John’s Base. Though half of the ODST team falls, Orange Team was able to reclaim the base and began to push back to Alpha Base in the northern regions of the planet. As the year 2531 began, Orange Team was sent to Tiara Orbital Station to secure Harvest’s outer atmosphere. Within hours, the station was recaptured and thus Orange Team’s services on Harvest concluded and on February 5th was sent to Arcadia with Red Team. Battle of Arcadia Once arriving at on the UNSC Belfast Orange Team was deployed to Pirth City. Quickly overwhelmed by Covenant forces, Orange Team was forced to retreat and soon, the Covenant quickly captured the outskirts of Pirth City. Thanks to the members of the and , Pirth City was recaptured and Orange Team was redeployed to Daylam to rescuer the crippling lines there. Within twenty minutes of their deployment, Daylam was reclaimed by UNSC forces. At 15:33 hours (3:33 o’clock) the team spilt with Aidan-007, Timothy-127 and Julia-063 returned to Pirth City to assist with civilian evac ops whilst Dane-074, Clark-055, and Thomas-012 worked with wounded soldiers and transporting a bomb to a Covenant carrier to save the civilian evacuation ships. They were successful and after the operation, Orange Team left Arcadia for their next deployment. Battle of Felcuica On June 3rd 2533, Orange Team was deployed to Felcuica to safe guard it from a potential Covenant assault. The team was deployed to Indigo Town via drop pods to halt a large Covenant assault onto the town. Once at the town, Orange Team cleared out the front lines and soon meet Tim’s sister and her two kids. Tim the revealed himself and did everything he could to protect his family. Aidan, Dane and Thomas then went back to the front lines to retrieve Michael Sullivan, Tim’s now brother-in-law for evac orders from command. After the four were reunited, the family escaped with Orange Team. On their evac shuttle, a Covenant bomb was placed and it brought the ship down. All the spartans survived and so did Tim’s family. Moving through the wilderness of Felcuica the group came upon a small Covenant Research and Communication Facility. Aidan then had himself, Clark, Dane and Julia take it out while Tim and Thomas protect the family. But in time, Jackals and Grunts found the group on the hill and alerted the guards. The family and spartans were soon overwhelmed and Michael was killed with Tim’s sister and kids captured. Once the station was primed to blow, the remaining spartans came and and assisted Thomas and Timothy. Saving the Family Tracking the Jackals to a cave system inside the mountains, Orange Team began a rescue operation. Moving through the caves, the team silently eliminated Covenant forces until they found the family, eaten alive and dead. Tim was horrified and began a mad rampage through the base, killing any who's good in his way. Aidan the activated the charges and destroyed the research facility and Orange Team was retrieved for evacuation. Emerald City On June 10th, the spartans were deployed to intercept a Covenant movement to Emerald City. Landing on the dorsal side of a CCS-Class cruiser, the team entered the ship and began to eliminate several Covenant infantry and some ground vehicles. Soon, the team escaped the ship and destroyed it with debris falling onto other ships, crashing a few corvettes. Afterwards, Captain Fawlkins of the Liberation did a full frontal assault against the rest of the Covenant fleet. But it was not enough as the Covenant still managed to attack Emerald City. As the city was under attack, Orange Team was sent to assist with the defense of the city. Aidan, Tim, Julia and Thomas ran interference on the ground while Dane and Clark rid in falcons and destroyed Covenant jammers spread throughout the city. Tim was able completely destroy an entire Covenant convoy and the rest of the team was able to eliminate a majority of Covenant infantry. Securing an entire sector of the city, the team moved in with a large UNSC deployment and attacked the last carrier on the planet. Clark, Tim and Dane were sent inside to stop any communications from leaving, which they did so successfully. The Liberation then destroyed the carrier with the spartans outside and the planet was saved. Battle of Himita Starting Strong Perhaps Orange Team’s longest deployment, the Battle of Himita tested Orange Team’s true strengths and unity. On February 4th 2536, the Covenant Fleet of Vengeance arrived at Himita and destroyed the Human Defense Fleet 3, but the fleet was not unscarred and with only a dozen ships that entered the atmosphere instead the twenty that arrived. Four days later, the fleet attack Faller Base, the largest UNSC facility on the planet. This attack alerted the UNSC to Himita and Orange Team as they arrived with the UNSC Liberation and with a half-hour, Faller Base is secure from Covenant forces. But Clark-055 discovers a drone nest underneath the base, forcing Orange Team to destroy it. After the destruction of Faller Base, the Covenant attacked New Boston but were pushed back due to overwhelming human forces, now the fleet is down to ten ships. On February 10th, battlegroups 6,7, and 9 arrive at Himita and discover that the Covenant are attacking the Arigo Desert, forcing Aidan-007 to devise OPERATION Long Bow. The Offensive On February 19th, Orange Team leads a massive UNSC strike force to the Arigo Desert in OPERATION Long Bow and board the flagship of Fleet of Vengeance, Demeter but the attack fails and Shipmaster Ripa Stormaee has Orange Team jettison to the outer atmosphere where Aidan gives the order of a full retreat. The following day, Covenant Prisoner Ship-33 arrives with onboard, with Orange Team volunteering to save their closest thing to a mother. They are successful in getting the doctor and also the capture of a unidentified alien structure either human nor covenant in origin. But all is not well as the spartans were saving the doctor, the capital of Himita, Osmium. Orange Team was quickly redeployed to Osmium to secure human boarders. After pushing deep into Covenant territory, Dane-074, Timothy-127, Julia-063, and Clark-055 were ordered to retreat, but the Covenant began glassing the city, forcing the spartans underground for five days. After five days underground, Thomas-012 is sent with marine fire team 14536 to scout out a Covenant facility on the other side of the planet. After hours of scouting, Thomas-012 returns to Tuskegee Base to report on his findings and with Aidan-007 devise OPERATION March Lion. The Failed Attacks On March 1st the UNSC Liberation and Hannibal strike the Covenant facility scouted by Thomas, with Timothy-127 and Dane-074 dealing with Covenant AA guns. The operation was a success, but Vice Admiral Ford then decided to continue to attack the Fleet of Vengeance without Orange Team. On March 6th, Orange Team arrives at the strike to see only four downed Covenant ships, but with all of Battlegroups 7 and 9 destroyed. Within another hour, the UNSC Hannibal falls forcing the UNSC to fall back. Unknown to the UNSC command, Aidan-007 and Orange moves to Builth Gulch and takes control of a Covenant Corvette and with the crew of the Hannibal, attacks the carrier Lost Warriors, but due to their discovery, the crew of the Hannibal sacrifices themselves to save the spartans. After returning to Tuskegee Base, the Covenant begin glassing Builth Gulch, Morse Mountains (Where Dr. Halsey was being held) and New Boston. Orange Team was sent with UNSC Alexander and UNSC Hades to secure New Boston. As the secure goes fine, the Covenant Fleet of Conquest arrives at Himita and sends six ships to glass New Boston, forcing the UNSC to retreat. Luckily, the Liberation, and Battlegroup 6 recaptured Builth and built Builth Base. Last Act Once at Builth Base, Vice Admiral Ford and Aidan-007 devise OPERATION One, Two Punch. Orange Team was sent with the Liberation and Hades to attack the Morse Mountains whilst the Alexander and Battlegroup 6 struck New Boston. But due to heavy fire, the UNSC Hades was destroyed and within minutes the Covenant Fleet of Warring States arrived at Himita while Orange Team was in a Covenant Dark Zone. The Fleet destroyed the Liberation, forcing Aidan-007 to order a full retreat. Thus, Captain Locke of the Alexander, and other captains including Aidan agreed to abandon Himita, and thus the planet was lost to the Empire. Fall of Reach After hearing of Reach’s attack, Orange Team requested the they go and assist, and their request was granted. Arriving on August 3rd, Orange Team went to Fort Colossi and assist with marine evacuation. There Orange Team would find their second-in-command Dane-074 in a dual with a Sangheili general, killing Dane. This crippled the team as Dane was their first lost, and thus they pushed on to average their brother. As the fall came, Aidan and Clark hijacked and Phantom and reached a Covenant Corvette in the upper atmosphere. Much like of , Aidan shoved Clark out the Corvette and flew the ship into a Covenant Assault Carrier, killing him. Soon, seeing the spartans suffer to much, Captain Locke of the UNSC Alexander got the spartans onboard and got them to Earth for deployment there. Once there, Tim-127 was promoted to Commander and leader of Orange Team. Battle of Earth First Thing’s First After the Covenant arrived on Earth, Orange Team was deployed to New Mombasa’s outskirts to have the navy gain entrance into the city. As the team moved in they were able to destroy a Covenant Staging Area opening a hole for UNSC but as the staging area was destroyed, four more Covenant ships came to Earth, forcing Tim-127 to chase them down to a warehouse controlled by the Covenant. Once there, Orange Team encountered Purple Team and together marched onto New Mombasa to capture the ships LZ’s. Though Timothy-127 was a higher rank than Gary-009, Tim allowed Gary to take command as Tim has never lead a mission before. Team Up Now the eight spartans were tasked with capturing the LZ’s of the new ships and to keep the UNSC ships from harm. They easily did this by placing a TACT nuke within each carrier destroying them instead of securing the LZ’s. Regardless, ONI approved the execution and sent both teams in to New Mombasa to secure the northern regions of the city including a massive army deployment base. With the help of local forces, the north eastern regions were saved from Covenant forces and AA were deployed to further the planet’s protection. After the army base, Orange and Purple were resign to help with civilian evac ops. The teams were able to save a group of twenty-five civilians from buildings and even more once a defense complex by the evac center was cleared and re-activated. London After the evacuation of New Mombasa, scouts Clark-055 and Jane-105 noticed a Covenant cruiser moving towards London were some Covenant cruisers were located. Both Gary-009 and Tim requested that they lead the defense of London, seeing how Blue Team was defending Moscow. The request was granted and the UNSC Alexander and UNSC Guardrail were deployed to assist London forces. Arriving at London on November 3rd 2552, they saw London almost in flames as the Covenant were glassing most of the Mega-city. With Tim-127, Clark-055, and Jane-105 on a Phantom to eliminate a cruiser from the inside while Gary-009, Julia-063, Cassie-119, Nichole-077, and Thomas-012 on the ground to attend to wounded soldiers, civilians, and to push up the front line. The Guardrail would later be hijacked by a team of brutes and would slam into the Alexander, giving no cover to the spartans. Once reunited, Nichole-077 suggested they call command only to find that comms were jammed. Leaving the medics and Jane behind, Gary-009, Tim-127, Julia-063, Cassie-119, and Clark-055 went to find the jammer. Once inside the city, the teams quickly dealt huge blows to the Covenant by taking out multiply AA guns surrounding London and multiply troop outpost and barracks. After climbing Big Ben did they find the jammers and were able to call for reinforcements. But, discovering their location, a Covenant legion moved towards the spartans, holding them off to protect the civilians and wounded soldiers, the spartans a several marines survived once Battlegroup 17 of the local fleet arrived. Russia Once saved, Orange Team and Purple Team then moved towards Moscow to continue were Blue Team had ended as they were redeployed to New Mombasa. On November 12th, the spartans landed at Leon Base and assisted in the safety of Moscow. Afterwards, the teams moved up to capture a Covenant outpost to be repurposed for their usage. On a patrol run, Thomas-012 and Clark-055 with teams of marines discovered a large Covenant research facility. The spartans led a large assault force on November 15th to take down the spire with a large number of causalities. But luckily, the the facility fell and with no spartan causalities and the return of John-117 in the next two days. Final Day Once the returned, Orange and Purple were sent to punch a hole in Covenant defenses along with John to allow UNSC forces to storm the Covenant fleet. The teams were successful and saw the portal to the ARK station. As the Chief and others went through the portal, Orange Team was sent to kill the stranded Covenant forces while Purple Team was redeployed to Mars. After the wipe up was complete, Orange Team returned to their new barracks and the battle had ended. Post War Era After the ended, Tim and Orange Team made their permanent residence on the Hammer of Dawn and would continue to deploy from there. Far after the Battle of Earth, the remaining members of Orange Team were then promoted to higher ranks with Tim as a Commander, Julia-063 as a LT Commanderand Tim's number two, and Clark-055 and Thomas-012 as Lieutenants. Battle of Kasen-7 Insurrectionist Territory Orange Team was sent to Kasen-7 to combat potential Insurrectionist forces and discovered that there were indeed Insurrectionist on the planet almost holding it hostage. After exiting the space-elevator, Insurrectionist quickly overwhelmed the spartans by threatening to kill innocent civilians. The team was stripped of both weapons and armor and thrown into labor camps, but unknown to the insurrectionist, Julia-063 had sunk a communication devise into the camp and called for reinforcements. Fall of the Sister As the UNSC reinforcement arrived, the Insurrectionist leader, Joshua Ditullo had singled out the spartans for this and took a group of ten civilians and the spartans and threaten to kill the civilians if the one responsible did not come through. As Joshua asked Tim, who denied the claim, he without hesitation killed a teenage boy in the line. Outraged, Julia admitted to it, but only after charging down the mad man and almost knocking him un-conscience. Julia was then taken away and the rest of the group through back into the camp were within a two day period, was freed by both Orange Team and UNSC forces. Regaining their armor and weapons, the team tracked down Julia only to find her in a fortress over looking the camp, beaten and scarred. Unable to heal her, Julia-063 died in Tim’s arms as he carried her out to the labor camp fields to rest. Enraged, Tim swore vengeance and requested to hunt down the leader of the Insurrection, Joshua Ditullo. ONI granted his request and for nearly two weeks, hunted Joshua until they found him ready to flee the planet by using an old evac center from when the planet was glassed just a decade ago. End of the Hunt On November 20th 2555, Orange Team stormed the evac center, killing everyone in the facility quickly until Thomas-012 tripped the alarm, causing a scorpion tank to come after them. After dealing with the scorpion, Tim-127 ordered Clark and Tom to wipe up the remaining Insurrectionist and call for reinforcements, whilst he deals with Joshua. Though superior in hand-to-hand, Tim was able to get the jump on the warrior by using a grenade on a console blowing up a window and shoving Joshua out. Holding on a small piece of debris, Joshua begged for a trail though Tim was not willing to cooperate, grabbing the man and breaking his neck. Reinforcements arrived and the evac center was cleared from Insurrectionist forces. From capturing the center, Clark was able to find a path to a small deployment bay still fill with Insurrectionist, and so on the twenty-second on November, Orange Team and the UNSC struck against the base and ended the Insurrectionist hold on Kasen-7, ending the battle. Battle of Installation 06 Old Friends and New Faces After the discovery of Installation 06, Orange Team with the final member of Purple team, Gary-009 were assign to join Juliet Team of the Alpha-Zulu Corps to investigate the ring. Together, Gary-009 and orange team formed the Spartan Joint Operations Units with Juliet Team as the first joint team. On board the UNSC Hammer of Dawn the spartans discussed the plan of attack, but once out of slip-space, a Covenant fleet was already around the ring. Able to slip past the fleet to let the Hammer of Dawn handle the Covenant, whilst the spartans land on the ring. Ordering Juliet Team to secure the rig-line, Gary and Orange team pushed trough a forerunner facility to clear out Prometheans and Covenant. Once secured, the Hammer of Dawn was able to send down reinforcements and the spartans pushed on. The Fire Storm As the spartans press on, they find a Covenant communication station and quickly capture the facility. Once captured, they learn of a plot to activate the halo ring forcing the spartans into action. Captain Hendricks of the Hammer of Dawn orders the spartans to stop the plot, but in order to do so, they must cross over hundreds miles of terrain littered with Prometheans. Marching through a small hollow, the spartans are ambushed by Promethean Knights, and quickly disposing of Anna A-378 by implying her in the stomach. After barely escaping the hollow, the spartans then pushed on to form a camp sit for the night and resume the next day. Bad to Worse The following day, the UNSC Hammer of Dawn was able to shoot down a Covenant CCS-cruiser near the spartan’s location. In order to stop the plot to activate the ring, Gary and Tim decide to instead make the engines of the cruiser go critical and blow up the ring. Unable to land reinforcements to the spartans, they were forced to travel on foot. After almost seven hours of hiking, the teams came across a cliffside in which they were forced to climb. But only half-way up, Prometheans and Phaetons attack and hindered their progress. After all but two spartans (Luke A-380 and Meredith A-377) make it to the top, knights quickly ambushed the spartans. Able to defeat the knights, a Phaeton was able to shoot both Luke and Meredith off the cliff to their deaths. After resting for a bit, the team pushed forward to the cruiser the next day. Luckily, the Hammer of Dawn was in the clear to land Pelican drop ships to the spartans. Unfortunately for the spartans, the cruiser was surrounded by Prometheans and Covenant. While Mia A-371 went inside the cruiser to prime the core for destination, the other spartans would guard the outside. As the pelican came to get the spartans, the remote activation was damaged and Mia had to detonate the core manually. While the other spartans escaped, Mia sacrificed herself to destroy the ring. 2570's and Onward OPERATION New Hope Not an official battle, rather a memorial service to the dedication of a Orange Team monument on Himita after the planet was recolonized almost forty years after its glassing back in 2536. Though not dead, Tim did attend the service and was place upon the memorial and gave personal opinions on all his fellow spartans and later formally announced his retirement of the military and Spartan Branch as one of its top commanding officers. Several replicas were made to go to other worlds saved by Orange and a smaller, table-top version was made for Tim as he settled down on Earth at age of 61. Life on Earth After retiring on Earth, Tim is a well respected citizen was assisted the local homeless shelters across London which was his city of residency. However, Tim was still abused sometimes by citizens who believed Tim didn't do enough during London's assault in 2552. Tim did ignore these claims and continued living his life on Earth and was on occasion called in to assist with some tactical support in certain operations and battles. Tim would also have a career in teaching as he taught at the local high school for six history classes. Psych-Interviews Personality Like Aidan and , Tim was incredibly social and cared greatly for the other Spartan-II's. However, Tim stayed mostly with Gary, Aidan and Clark for a majority of the time in the program's training. Like Aidan, Tim cared greatly for the squad and saw them as family and supported them no matter what. Tim also loved being a spartan and the utter destruction he could cause. In Clark's words "Tim was the first REAL spartan Fanboy or SPARTAN-IV". Tim also cared greatly for civilians and would always risk his life for their's, no matter the cost. Tim was also a strong family man, and saw anyone he could at least form a bond with as family or at least a friend. After his sister, nephew, niece, Dane, Aidan and Julia died, Tim swore vengeance on anything that killed them, and completed the task. Tim was incredibly loyal to his squad and other Spartan-II's especially as the two called each other friend on several occasions. Tim was always willing to sacrifice himself for other spartans, but never had the chance due to poor timing or bad locations. Like John, Aidan, Kurt, and Gary, Timothy had great leadership skills and normally lead Orange-2 if Dane was unavailable. Hence why ONI and promoted him to leader of Orange Team after Aidan and Dane's death. Though he never found a direct way of dealing with loss, Tim was use to it as he lost his entire family, both biological and adoptive (Orange Team) family. Timothy was also known as the most "Human" of all Spartan-II's as despite all handlers, and told him, beat him or abused him, Tim held on to his teachings of his parents. This was an incredible feat for him having Tim described forever as "The Wall of Pure Spirit". Though never forming a friendship with Jorge, many say they were one in the same. Both were incredibly attached to their home worlds and both cared greatly for the other spartans and for civilians. Physical Appearance Timothy was described as young man with a surprising towering might over some other spartans. Though, he was not as tall as or Cassie-119 but he was still the tallest member of Orange Team. Tim was described as rugged face, yet a bit slender like the other male spartans of Orange Team. Tim had high cheekbones and was very obvious in a crowd, unlike Aidan and . Tim was incredibly tall for a spartan, standing around 7 feet, 7 inches, towering over most members of Class I. Tim was also the strongest member of Orange Team as he could break a 's back just by hugging it, or crush an 's skull by a signal stomp. Along with his strength, Tim had fantastic durability and stamina as he would always be the last Spartan down in every fight. His durability was also incredible, having survived dozens of crash lands, landing on phantoms from several hundreds of feet in the air and being able to grab and break off a Hunter's shield. Like all spartans, Tim had several pieces of equipment and armaments during his deployment. His latest being a EOD Gen-2 armor commissioned to him by ONI after the line was ready for deployment. Prior to the EOD, Tim wore Mark 5 EOD armor and Standard Mark 4 into combat. Tim's Mark 4 was always added with some sort of muscular piece to make it is absolute own while his EOD armor sets were his "favorite" due to their diversity from other spartans. Relationships Orange Team Aidan-007 Tim and Aidan were always on friendly terms with one another especially during the Battle of Felcuica. During the battle, Aidan let Tim take command while hunting down his family and was there to comfort him after he witnessed the dead bodies of his sister and her kids. Aidan also trusted Tim when it came to command and leadership of the team in his absence, as most of the time it was Dane and Tim leading the team when Adian wasn't around Dane-074 Dane and Tim weren't normally on friendly terms with one another as Dane seeming lacked any ability to trust Tim. However, Dane would still stick up for Tim on multiple accounts and carefully helped Tim get through the loss of his family. Julia-063 Julia and Tim were known to hold a strong family like bond with one another. The two would regularly joe around on missions and during down time in between ops. Tim was also well trusted with Julia and she would let him command several ops while Aidan or Dane weren't around and held no objections to him taking over despite Tim's protest. After Julia's capture and beating, Tim went on a revenge path and desired nothing more than to kill the man that did this to her. Julia's death effected Tim greatly and as result put Tim in a minor depression for a few weeks. Clark-055 Clark and Tim were good friends and worked exceeding well together during missions. Tim trusted Claek so much that he was given the title as Scout Commander of the Spartan Joint Operations Units and held the position with gusto. Thomas-012 Thomas and Tim were known to be good friends with Thomas looking up to Tim on a few occasions in order to achieve the guidance in Aidan's absence. Gary-009 Born within the same town, Gary and Tim are old childhood friends and continued as such during the training of the project. After graduation, the two would not see each other until the Battle of Earth where they would work alongside each other for the safety of their world. The two seemed to have the strongest brother type bond ever since Blue Team. They also seemed to have some sort of odd connection as they seemed to know exactly what the other was about to do. Quotes Confirmed Kills Least to Greatest Hunters: 40 Watchers: 45 Knights: 51 Drones: 55 Crawlers: 120 Brutes: 1,021 Humans: 1,566 Elites: 1,592 Jackals: 1,831 Grunts: 1,957 Total Kills: 8,278 (2552-2571) Category:BEN THE BESTverse